


学步

by zhmoonlit



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 来自于德米特里去海南开会，弗拉基米尔去打冰球的相关新闻。





	学步

手边的电话突然响起的时候，弗拉基米尔下示意地看了看外面，窗外晴空无云、阳光正好。那个出国访问的人现在应该还在返程的飞机上，好好休息放松，适应时差，而不是……  
而不是闲得无聊给他打电话！  
“我看见新闻了，瓦洛佳，滑得真好。”  
彼端传来的是绝不会错认的嗓音，也许是电话的原因，听起来比往常低哑一些——不同于平日工作时间的干净明快，更像在那些光影模糊交错的暧昧晨昏呢喃于耳际的沙哑声线。  
弗拉基米尔闭上眼睛，在熟悉的声音中放松了身体，向后靠上椅背，“然后？”  
“只是想听听你的声音……我想你了。”  
柔软的低语滑过耳际，是一曲浸透了思念的旋律。  
抿紧嘴角，拉平了险些划出的笑意弧线，弗拉基米尔皱了皱眉，觉得自己不应该让对方觉得假公济私是件值得表扬的事情，“飞机上的专线电话可不是为了让你这么浪费而装的。”  
“它最大的用途难道不是让我们随时保持联络？”  
“不是这种意义上的保持联络，显而易见。”一如既往的严肃语气，稍稍停顿之后却几不可查地柔软了语调——连自己都没有注意到的、无意识的，“还有多久回来？”  
“我看看……快到莫斯科了，还有两小时左右。”  
放任自己被近在咫尺的温柔气息渐渐淹没，这一次，弗拉基米尔嘴角弯起的弧度染上了清晰可辨的笑意。  
好几天没见到他的小熊了，所以小小的坏心眼一下也算是为再见锦上添花吧……  
思绪就这么悠然回转，再开口时，早上对主厨的叮嘱已悄然变了模样，“早上我好像听说今晚的甜点是黑加仑冰激凌，主菜据说可能是胡瓜鱼……”  
“晚餐之前我一定回来！”  
电话那端的人斩钉截铁的下了保证，兴致高昂到甚至没让弗拉基米尔把菜单报完。  
对于完全意料之中的反应，弗拉基米尔只懒懒应了一声，脑子里则转过些漫无边际的胡思乱想——还真是没新意的反映，贪嘴这点估计德米特里这辈子都没什么希望改掉了。虽然在这点上，自己也没什么资格和立场指责他，就是不知道他的保健医师是不是又该伤脑筋了，不过反正那个医师闲着也是闲着，找点事给他做做也没什么不好。  
依然闭着眼睛，弗拉基米尔将右手支在扶手上撑着下颚，调整下身体让自己坐得更舒服些，“对了，我记得有人也说过自己对滑冰挺感兴趣，还说一定要学会的？”  
“额，那个……”  
支支吾吾的回答，试图顾左右而言他的企图明显得让弗拉基米尔在脑海里能够直接描绘出此时那人脸上心虚尴尬的表情。  
“恩？”  
“你知道……我平衡感不是很好……”  
电话那头的人越说越小声。要是现在摸上他的耳朵，一定是滚烫的温度，弗拉基米尔这么想着，脸上的笑容扩大，嘴里却只淡淡地吐出两个字，“所以？”  
“那个……以后再说行不行……”  
“需要我重新教你‘言出必行’这四个字怎么写吗？”  
“……知道了。”万分委屈的声音，透出十足的心不甘情不愿，“瓦洛佳，那你来教我好不好？”  
“在滑冰上我可不怎么专业，我觉得你还是找专职滑冰教练比较好。”  
“你愿意教我的话，明天我就和你去冰场练习，好不好？瓦洛佳，你教我吧~”  
“说了多少次了不要用这种语气说话，你已经不是二十多岁的小伙子了。而且我明天要开政府会议，忘了？”  
“瓦洛佳……”  
这次的语气几乎算得上泫然欲泣了——他的小熊一向知道怎样能让他心软。  
“不过今晚的日程表还是空白，至于餐后时间怎么安排……我想我可以在官邸等你回来一起讨论，我亲爱的季玛。”

【晚餐后，溜冰场】

环顾着终于清静下来的小型冰场，德米特里双手支撑在膝盖上，从身体深处深深地地呼出了一口气，双肩也垮塌了下来。像是刚刚被剪断丝线从架子上放下的人偶，前一秒摄人的气势在大门关上的瞬间便分崩离析、消失无踪。  
毕竟刚刚的一番“战斗”即便是对于一国的总统阁下也不是件轻松的事情，谁让时刻跟随、寸步不离身侧地保护总统的安全是法律赋予侍卫们的权利以及担任这个职位所应尽的义务与职责。  
即便是总统的命令——只要命令存在可能威胁到总统自身安全的可能性——他们都会义无反顾的反对到底。  
但好不容易才能有机会享受一会儿两人世界，这难能可贵的机会德米特里自然是无论如何也要拼尽全力去争取。  
无论要花费多大的力气去游说那些侍卫守在冰场外面已经足够，都是值得的。  
至于说服的过程是不是得软硬兼施、费尽心机，德米特里在这件事上可一点儿也不计较手段是不是足够光明正大，对他来说，现在的结果才是最重要的。  
此刻他终于达成了目标——冰场内现在只剩下他和身边的弗拉基米尔——所有的助理、侍卫或者其他那些乱七八糟的闲杂人等都已经被他成功扫地出门。  
德米特里抬起头，冲着弗拉基米尔露出了一个大大的笑容，艰难的胜利也是胜利，不是吗？  
“你啊……”  
弗拉基米尔一手抚着额头，似是对眼前这一幕已然无话可说，但德米特里却看见那双碧蓝的眼睛明亮清澈、满含笑意。  
放下手，弗拉基米尔脸上的笑容再也无处可藏，“我以为你早就习惯那些形影不离的影子了。”  
“瓦洛佳——”拖长了尾音，德米特里可怜兮兮地偏了偏嘴，“我讨厌被紧迫盯人。”  
揉了揉那头棕色的卷发，“我知道，季玛。”  
笑意渐渐收敛，弗拉基米尔目光柔和，有微不可查的歉疚和心疼丝丝缕缕藏在冰蓝眼瞳的深处——但他知道德米特里不需要这些。  
仔细地用手把被揉乱的棕发向后重新理好，弗拉基米尔转身提起地上的冰鞋递给德米特里，“不过事先声明——滑冰我真的只有初学者水平，让我做老师，要是摔疼可不准抱着我哭。不过反正有那个……”  
弗拉基米尔伸手指了指一边初学者用的大概算是辅助学步的架子，“再怎么样也不会摔得太惨就是了。”  
德米特里转头看了看，然后坚定地摇了摇头，“不要。”  
“不许任性。”  
此时正蹲着帮德米特里系鞋带的弗拉基米尔——别人或许不知道，但他可是对德米特里在这方面意外地笨手笨脚深有体会，平时就算了，冰鞋的鞋带要是没系好、系紧待会儿要是散了可是大麻烦——抬头瞪了德米特里一眼。  
“不要就是不要……如果用那个我随便找哪个教练也是一样，瓦洛佳，我想要你教我……”  
德米特里轻轻拽着刚刚站起身的弗拉基米尔腰间的衬衫，柔软的声音里带着显而易见地请求。  
他抬头看着弗拉基米尔，那双绿色的眼睛里混合着请求和期望，泛着水润的光泽。  
看着和自家Buffy如出一辙可怜巴巴的祈求眼神，弗拉基米尔无奈地伸手揉了揉额角，觉得有些头疼。  
他实在想不明白为什么明明在别人面前的德米特里看起来稳重可靠又冷静理智，在他面前却连一丝“成熟”的影子都找不着？  
更让他无奈的是只要不在讨论工作，德米特里根本就像是年龄瞬间倒退二十岁，做出来的事情常常令他都有些哭笑不得——就比如眼前装可怜博同情心，只差条甩个不停的尾巴就和想出去散步的Buffy一模一样的幼稚儿童版德米特里。  
低头看着那双无辜望着自己的翠绿色眼瞳，弗拉基米尔再度深深叹了口气，“摔疼了我可不管你。”  
“瓦洛佳，就知道你对我最好了~”  
拽着衣衫的手这儿会得寸进尺地圈住了弗拉基米尔的腰，整个人也乘机贴了上去，在把握时机这点上，德米特里觉得自己还是深谙“机会是给有准备的人”这点的。  
看着这幅十足小人得志，并且丝毫不认为自己的举止有哪里不妥的样子，弗拉基米尔开始觉得德米特里刚刚坚持把其他人赶出门去的决定真是有先见之明。  
他的这一面要是给媒体或者那些崇拜他的下属看见，估计他的公众形象就算是彻底完蛋了吧？  
弗拉基米尔丝毫没有反省自己的纵容才是眼前一幕始作俑者的意思，只是在察觉德米特里的手有收紧趋势的时候，适时地拍拍德米特里的背，“放手，让我去换鞋。”

“瓦洛佳……”  
“装可怜是没用的，我想我刚刚就强调过这一点。”  
“真的不能扶么？”  
“扶着墙是学不会滑冰的，季玛。不要站在那儿不动，你从刚刚开始朝前滑，不，应该说是朝前挪动还不超过十公分。”  
“可是……”德米特里僵在冰面上，小心翼翼地维持着平衡，手足无措的不敢迈步。  
“……手。”  
“啊？”  
“左手。”  
虽然仍旧没明白意思，德米特里还是乖乖抬起手，伸出的左手随即就被紧紧握住。  
弗拉基米尔的手并不漂亮，皮肤谈不上细腻也并不柔软，掌心和手指上还有因为工作——过去和现在的——而留下的薄茧，摸上去有些粗糙。  
但这却是德米特里最喜欢的一双手，这双手永远稳定，每当握着它或被它握着，都只感到由衷的安心，以及那份始终如一的温暖和坚定，此刻亦然。  
弗拉基米尔紧紧牵着德米特里的左手，脸上的表情依然是无奈的。  
但看见这表情的德米特里，却觉得高兴。  
他是喜欢弗拉基米尔这个表情的，这样无可奈何地选择放纵对方，却并不因此感到生气懊恼的弗拉基米尔，并非每个人都能看见。  
“跟着我数的步子往前走，我会拉着你，所以不用担心，季玛。”

“才两圈不就很像样了？自己滑滑看……恩恩，对，左右左，一步步来……不要急。”  
“比我想得简单多了。”  
“只会这么磨磨蹭蹭朝前挪，也好意思说？”  
“我哪里磨蹭了！稍微快一点我也没问题的！”  
“你啊…………”  
看着回过头的德米特里那双亮晶晶、翠绿色眼睛里不驯的神采，这音调就那么在舌尖打了个缠绵的转儿，听着也带上了些温柔缱绻的意味。  
柔软的语调里藏着的是对眼前孩子气的情人的宽纵，并不是对情人的任性束手无策，只是想着纵容些也没什么关系，即便透着些无可奈何，也只是顺着自己的心意而已。  
弗拉基米尔静静注视着德米特里渐渐朝前滑去，虽然速度加快了些许，但动作还是有板有眼。  
放松了方才紧绷的心神，弗拉基米尔立在原地专注地看着前方的背影。  
他的德米特里总是这么认真、执着，虽然有时难免有些太过耿直，却也是他所喜欢的地方。  
下一秒，心跳却骤然加速，“季玛——！”  
以最快的速度滑到德米特里身边，揽上肩膀的手仍然没能帮他重新站稳，而德米特里抓住弗拉基米尔腰间的衣服摇摇晃晃试图找回重心的努力只是让弗拉基米尔的步子跟着乱了章法。  
摔倒的瞬间，德米特里只来得及伸手垫在弗拉基米尔的脑后，身体却不可避免的重重压在他身上。  
手背重重砸上坚硬的冰面让德米特里情不自禁地痛哼出声，承受了两个人重量的弗拉基米尔反而只微微皱了皱眉。  
但那瞬间苍白下去的脸色，像根锐利的尖刺扎在德米特里心上，痛楚混合着内疚自责从心底最深处翻腾而上，连手上的疼痛都几乎感觉不到了。  
满脑子只想着如果能再小心些、再慢些、或者再早些松开抓着弗拉基米尔的手，是不是就不会摔倒？是不是就不会拖累弗拉基米尔？  
他知道，弗拉基米尔不是不觉得疼，只是习惯了即使再疼再痛也不会表现出来，更不会说出口，弗拉基米尔从不喊疼——哪怕在他的身边没有任何人。  
弗拉基米尔不用看德米特里那满脸愧疚的表情也猜得到他在想什么，他稍稍抬起头，略微用力地咬上德米特里的下唇，在拉回对方陷入自责漩涡的注意力之后，舌尖也随之窜进了温热的口腔——一个能将理智烧尽的深吻。  
额头相贴，弗拉基米尔留恋地舔过德米特里的唇，声音里还带着未定的喘息，“初学者哪有不摔跤的？你做得够好了，季玛。”

 

END


End file.
